


Dou8le D8

by reva_pocalypse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rose is an asshole, cloth conversations, intense homoeroticism, red rosemary and black vrisrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reva_pocalypse/pseuds/reva_pocalypse
Summary: Kanaya grinned, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the color. Her sharp fangs, put in stark contrast by her black lips and backlit by her gleaming skin, appeared to glow with a light of their own.In that moment, Rose was very grateful that her dark skin masked the heat rising to her face.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ladystuck Art/Fic Exchange 2020





	Dou8le D8

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user calliopeisamused! I had a LOT of fun writing these girls, so I hope you enjoy your gift! :)
> 
> also! huge shoutout to the wonderful writers who sprinted with me in the ladystuck discord, it's thanks to you guys that this fic got finished in time!

KANAYA: I Like To Dabble In All Sorts Of Bright Colors  
KANAYA: One Day Ill Pair Deep Blues With A Tasteful Magenta Accent  
KANAYA: Another Ill Try Out Some Light Greens And Yellows  
KANAYA: But As You Are Likely Aware From My Choice In Casual Attire  
KANAYA: I Have A Particular Penchant For The Color Red  
  
Kanaya grinned, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the color. Her sharp fangs, put in stark contrast by her black lips and backlit by her gleaming skin, appeared to glow with a light of their own.  
  
In that moment, Rose was very grateful that her dark skin masked the heat rising to her face.  
  
Rose and Kanaya were sitting in the meteor’s common room, chatting over a now empty bowl of grubbites and a veritable mountain of fabric. They had just spent a long day investigating a previously unexplored wing of the meteor, and had decided to wind down with a snack and a lighthearted conversation.  
  
At some point, Rose had asked about Kanaya’s process in making the lovely dresses she was always toiling away at. With a warning not to get any grubbite crumbs on her precious material, Kanaya had proceeded to spread dozens of fabrics across the full length of the table for demonstration purposes. When Rose pointed out a texture she found intriguing, Kanaya was able to recall every project she had ever made using that fabric with perfect clarity. Rose was deeply impressed, which seemed to encourage Kanaya to keep talking and talking.  
  
Kanaya was normally a very reserved girl. She would always keep an even tone and a cool head when tensions were high, and she would never let her guard down. It was one of the things Rose admired about her. But after several months of getting to know her, Kanaya had become comfortable enough to occasionally let slip a different side of her altogether, a more passionate and carefree side.  
  
Right now was one of those times. After a long day spent together, filled with the excitement of getting to indulge in her cherished interest, Kanaya had forgotten her typical conduct altogether and was letting her excitement show. She was smiling more often, talking more confidently. Laughing more freely.  
  
If Rose had been questioning the authenticity of her romantic feelings toward her before, she certainly wasn’t anymore.  
  
KANAYA: Actually Ive Been Wondering What To Do With This Roll Of Deep Green  
KANAYA: Its Been Practically Rotting In My Sylladex For Months Now I Simply Have No Idea How To Use It  
KANAYA: One Would Think That Making An Outfit For Yourself Out Of The Very Color Of Your Own Sign Would Not Prove Difficult  
KANAYA: Alas I Am Unaccustomed To Working With A Darker Palette  
  
Kanaya took the fabric she was referencing out of her sylladex and rolled it out on the table. She left her hands stretched out across it to keep the sides from curling back in, leaving Rose with an uninhibited view of them.   
  
She noticed how evenly her nails were trimmed, how smoothly the black nail polish she had lent to her was applied. How rough her hands appeared, evidence of a life spent grueling over the mother grub and wielding her chainsaw against the undead if they ever so much as looked at her wrong. She stared at a small jagged scar on the second knuckle of her pinky finger, wondering what the troll equivalent of scar tissue felt like.  
  
Imagined running a finger across it to find out.  
  
KANAYA: Rose Are You In There  
KANAYA: Or Have The Grubbites Come To Life In Your Stomach And Taken Control Of Your Thinkpan Like You Always Feared They Would  
  
Rose loved to listen to Kanaya talk, she really did. But it was slightly difficult for her to focus on her words when there were so many... distractions.  
  
ROSE: Apologies for the lapse in my attention.  
ROSE: I am now fully present. Feel free to continue our conversation as if nothing had ever happened.  
KANAYA: Well If You Insist  
KANAYA: I Was Asking What You Thought Of This Fabric  
KANAYA: In An Effort To Include You In The Dialogue Like Any Respectable Conversational Partner Would  
ROSE: Ah, of course.  
ROSE: It may not be quite your taste, but I personally adore this shade.  
KANAYA: Is That So  
ROSE: Yes. It is a gorgeous color, after all.  
KANAYA: I Am   
KANAYA: Quite Glad That You Think So  
  
A faint blush bloomed across Kanaya’s cheeks, and Rose had to fight to keep a smug grin off of her face at the sight.  
  
KANAYA: In Fact  
KANAYA: If Your Admiration Of This Color Is Genuine  
ROSE: I can assure you, it absolutely is.  
KANAYA: Then Would You Perhaps Be Interested In   
KANAYA: An Outfit   
KANAYA: Made From It  
ROSE: Oh?  
KANAYA: Only If You Are Comfortable With That Of Course  
KANAYA: I Can Understand If My Work Is Not Exactly The Type Of Clothing You Gravitate Toward  
  
Kanaya’s momentum faded slightly, and she hunched into herself, avoiding eye contact.  
  
ROSE: No, no, you misinterpret my surprise.  
ROSE: I am... I would be honored if you made me a dress.  
KANAYA: I See   
KANAYA: That Is Wonderful News  
  
At this reassurance, Kanaya perked back up, giving Rose a pleased smile. Rose felt her heart rate rise, but ignored it, giving Kanaya a hopefully confident smile in return.  
  
KANAYA: Well  
KANAYA: Um  
ROSE: What is it?  
KANAYA: You See  
KANAYA: If I Am To Make You A Dress  
ROSE: Go on, spit it out.  
KANAYA: Ill Likely Have To Take Your Measurements Myself  
ROSE: Yes, that makes perfect sense. I’m sure you need the most precise measurements you can get, to create the highest quality work you are capable of.  
KANAYA: I Suppose You Have A Point  
ROSE: I see there’s something else on your mind.  
KANAYA: I Mean  
KANAYA: Its Not An Issue If Youre Alright With It Which You Seem To Be  
KANAYA: I Was Merely Hesitating Because Taking Proper Measurements Requires A Certain Level Of  
KANAYA: Proximity  
  
Oh.  
  
ROSE: Oh.  
ROSE: Well, we wouldn’t want your measurements to be improper, would we?  
  
Rose lifted an eyebrow in a way she desperately hoped was smooth. Kanaya blinked, then leaned forward on her arms with a quirk of her lips.  
  
KANAYA: Of Course Not  
KANAYA: Precision Is Of The Utmost Importance After All  
ROSE: I could not agree more.  
  
Rose leaned in, just a touch. She was so close to Kanaya that she could feel her cool breath ghost over her face. She felt like she was about to faint.  
  
VRISKA: (KANAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!)  
  
Rose jerked back in shock at the sound of Vriska’s faraway holler. Kanaya reacted likewise.  
  
VRISKA: (ROOOOOOOOSE????????)  
VRISKA: (WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS??)  
  
Doors were slamming in the distance, one by one, and an aggressive stomping got steadily closer with each slammed door.  
  
VRISKA: Oh FUCK I never checked the common room! Ha, silly me!  
ROSE: Dammit, Vriska!  
KANAYA: Sigh  
  
The door at the far end of the room flew open, and Vriska came plowing through. Upon seeing Rose and Kanaya, her face broke into a wide grin.  
  
VRISKA: Hey guys! ::::)  
ROSE: What the fuck are you doing here?  
VRISKA: I could ask you the same question.  
VRISKA: I thought tonight was movie night! What, were you two little love8irds trying to fl8 on me????????  
ROSE: First of all, movie night is tomorrow night. Our schedule has remained consistent for months on end, so you should really know that by now.  
ROSE: Second, you have no right to make such a presumptuous claim about the nature of our relationship.  
VRISKA: Is that right?  
VRISKA: Why don’t you tell me a8out the “nature of your rel8tionship” then, Lalonde?  
ROSE: I...  
  
Vriska puffs her chest up in pride at Rose’s inability to respond. Rose curses herself for letting Vriska get the better of her.  
  
KANAYA: That Is A Private Matter Vriska  
VRISKA: Oh, don’t side with her of all people!  
KANAYA: Shes Right You Know  
KANAYA: Sometimes Interpersonal Matters Stay Just That And Need Not Involve Outside Parties  
KANAYA: Though I Understand You May Not Have Much Experience With The Concept  
VRISKA: You’re one to fucking talk, Fussyfangs!  
ROSE: Leave her alone, Vriska.  
VRISKA: Ugh, shut it! I’m not even talking to you!  
ROSE: I don’t appreciate you barging in like this and pretending we invited you, and neither does Kanaya.  
VRISKA: Invited me? This is the COMMON ROOM, dum8ass!!!!!!!! Not your priv8 little makeout room.  
VRISKA: And Kanaya is pro8a8ly happy to see me! 8ecause unlike you, she actually has a shred of fucking decency!  
KANAYA: Thats Enough  
  
Kanaya stood, fists clenched. Rose followed her up, alarmed.  
  
KANAYA: As You Both Seem To Have Forgotten Completely I Can Speak For Myself  
KANAYA: I Dont Need Somebody To Defend Me  
ROSE: Kanaya, please, just sit d—  
KANAYA: And I Am Not Going To Sit Here And Take It Anymore  
KANAYA: Goodbye  
  
She stormed out without another word, slamming the door shut behind her. Rose whirled around to glare at Vriska, who looked taken aback.  
  
ROSE: That was extremely uncalled for, Vriska.  
VRISKA: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: You think this is all MY fault, huh? What a riot!  
ROSE: Don’t try to deflect blame onto me. You’re the one who —  
VRISKA: I’m gonna stop you riiiiiiiight there, Lalonde.  
VRISKA: Don’t pretend like you were acting in her favor, pretending to know what she was thinking. Super uncool!  
ROSE: I wasn’t doing that.  
ROSE: ...  
VRISKA: What is it?  
VRISKA: Is there something you may8e wanna........ admit?  
ROSE: Oh, shut up.  
  
Rose scowled at Vriska and stalked toward the door.  
  
VRISKA: Where are you going?  
ROSE: I have to go find Kanaya. She’s clearly upset, she needs comforting.  
VRISKA: Not from you. You’re part of the pro8lem!  
ROSE: Bold words, coming from a source of so much trouble in her life on Alternia.  
VRISKA: That’s old news, Lalonde. We’re past that now!  
VRISKA: Yeah I was shitty to her, I didn’t respect her, I know that already! Don’t you realize I’ve learned my lesson 8y now?  
ROSE: Just because you say you’ve changed doesn’t mean you actually have.  
VRISKA: And how exactly do you intend to find out if I’m a “8etter person” now? 8y avoiding me like the fucking plague????????  
ROSE: Hm. Fair point, Serket.  
  
Slowly, Rose turned around and walked back toward Vriska, looking at her carefully.  
  
VRISKA: What’s that look for? Is something on my face?  
ROSE: I’m just trying to think.  
VRISKA: ::::?  
ROSE: What makes you tick?   
ROSE: What purpose could you possibly have to seek us out and disturb our peace so frequently?  
ROSE: Jealousy, perhaps?  
VRISKA: Don’t 8e ridiculous. Me and Maryam are through.  
VRISKA: I’ve got Terezi now, so there’s no reason to keep chasing after Kanaya’s moirallegiance like a desper8 loser.  
VRISKA: 8ut that doesn’t mean we’re not friends anymore!!!!!!!!  
ROSE: You keep returning to that. Friendship.  
ROSE: Obviously I’ve considered it as a motive before, but it can’t be all that drives you.  
ROSE: If such a simple desire was the whole story, then why would you antagonize us in the first place? It just doesn’t add up.  
VRISKA: Damn. Seems like you’ve really exhausted all the possi8ilities here.  
VRISKA: Just how much time have you spent thinking a8out me, anyway?  
ROSE: It’s not —  
VRISKA: Not that that’s a 8ad thing! I’m flattered, really. :::;)  
ROSE: Ugh!  
  
Rose struggled to regain her composure. Vriska smirked. Clearly, this had been her goal all along.  
  
ROSE: I see now.  
ROSE: Your purpose is the antagonization itself. You enjoy setting me off balance.  
ROSE: Luckily, two can play that game.  
VRISKA: Alright!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: You’re gonna try to get under MY skin now, to get your revenge. An am8itious gam8it! I respect your enthusiasm.  
VRISKA: Go on, try me. ::::)  
  
Rose paused, and began to pace a circle around Vriska to set the mood. While waiting for just the right moment to speak for peak dramatic effect, she couldn’t help but notice the way her lipstick smeared around her fangs, the way her hair stuck out in every direction. She was like the opposite of Kanaya, rash where she was reasonable and disheveled where she was tidy.  
  
Something about the aesthetic appealed to Rose, and she didn’t quite know what to make of that.  
  
ROSE: Let’s talk about Kanaya.  
ROSE: You two used to be moirails.  
VRISKA: Yep! Man, those were the days.  
ROSE: But then you broke it off when you tricked her into making a dress to help you woo Tavros. Is that correct?  
VRISKA: You don’t really need me to confirm that for you, huh?  
ROSE: No, I don’t. I just thought it was an appropriate phrasing choice.  
ROSE: Also, I wanted to let you participate in this investigation of your character at least a little bit.  
ROSE: To be polite.  
VRISKA: ::::/  
  
Now it was Vriska’s turn to be put off, which Rose counted as a personal victory.  
  
VRISKA: Oh, stop smiling like that! You’re so frustrating when you’re smug.  
VRISKA: Get ahold of yourself, Lalonde. You listed like, one fact a8out me. Any schmuck could do that in their sleep.  
ROSE: Oh don’t worry, I can do better.  
ROSE: You passed this dress off as a request between moirails, a gift from her to you, but then you betrayed her trust entirely.  
ROSE: Which, by the way, really did hurt her.  
VRISKA: ........  
ROSE: I just thought you should know that.  
VRISKA: Okay, okay, no need to hammer it in.  
VRISKA: I know. ::::(  
ROSE: I... really?  
ROSE: Somehow I thought you were going to make some characteristically snide remark and deny any wrongdoing.  
ROSE: Truthfully, it’s nice to see you’re making an effort here.  
VRISKA: PSYCH!  
VRISKA: Wow, you really fell for that one huh?!?!?!?!  
VRISKA: There’s no way in HELL I would say some weaksauce 8ullshit like that sincerely! ::::P  
VRISKA: And you looked soooooooo hopeful that I was finally “learning my lesson” like you’ve always wanted me to!  
VRISKA: 8ut it looks like I’m just the same ol’ 8itch I’ve always 8een. What a shame. ::::)  
ROSE: Fuck you.  
VRISKA: Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Rose hissed, her eyes narrowing. She took a step toward Vriska, who stared her down, still chuckling.  
  
ROSE: Why are you enjoying this?  
VRISKA: Why aren’t you enjoying this?  
ROSE: This is a vital opportunity for me to delve deeper into your mind, to finally understand the girl who has frustrated me for so long.  
ROSE: Not some stupid game to trivialize and laugh about!  
VRISKA: 8ut what if it is?  
VRISKA: Matching wits with you is the most fun I’ve had in ages!  
VRISKA: Well, with some8ody other than Terezi, of course.  
VRISKA: And if you let yourself cut 8ack on the whole scientist schtick for a second, you’d 8e enjoying this too!  
VRISKA: Just let yourself have some fun for once in your misera8le life, goddammit!!!!!!!!  
  
Vriska’s eyes flashed as she yelled, right in Rose’s face. Rose stepped back in alarm, and only then did she realize just how close the two had gotten during their verbal sparring session. How had she not noticed that was happening?  
  
Before she could process the first realization, another came barrelling right at her. In the sudden silence, she could feel her chest heaving with exertion, hear her blood pounding in her ears. Her adrenaline had spiked, and it was... exhilarating?  
  
At this point, it would be downright foolish to deny that she was starting to have just a little bit of fun.  
  
ROSE: Loathe as I am to admit this...  
ROSE: Maybe you have a point.  
VRISKA: YES!!!!!!!! ::::)  
ROSE: But that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.  
ROSE: Next time, I won’t let you get the upper hand.  
VRISKA: Is that a “next time” I hear? ::::O  
ROSE: ;)  
VRISKA: Oh fuck yeah!!!!!!!!  
  
Rose couldn’t stop herself from letting out a small chuckle at Vriska’s enthusiasm.  
  
ROSE: Perhaps, by certain interpretations of today’s altercation, you could have potentially won the battle.  
ROSE: But you sure as hell aren’t winning the war.  
VRISKA: Ooooooooh, I like your gusto!  
VRISKA: I’m pretty interested to see what this new fun Lalonde has stashed up her weird half-sleeves.  
VRISKA: Got any previews for me? You know, just so I have an idea of what I’m gonna 8e up against next time we go at it.  
ROSE: I’ll give you just one hint:  
ROSE: Don’t let your guard down. Not for a second.  
VRISKA: You know it! ::::)  
  
The two girls grinned at each other, already brainstorming for their next clash. Rose’s mind raced with the possibilities of exchanging loaded barbs with someone she didn’t also harbor romantic feelings toward. No, she didn’t want to kiss Vriska at all, which delightfully simplified matters. Sure, she could imagine a homoerotic-tension-suffused moment or two, where she got her face real close to Vriska’s and stared into her fascinating eyes eightfold for a long and quiet moment, but there wouldn’t be any real feelings behind it.  
  
Or...  
  
Hmm.  
  
VRISKA: You alright there Lalonde?  
VRISKA: Wouldn’t want you fainting from excitement 8efore we even got started! :::;)  
ROSE: I,  
ROSE: Yes. I’m doing perfectly alright.  
VRISKA: If you say so! Lmao.  
VRISKA: Soooooooo.   
ROSE: So.  
VRISKA: Are you gonna go check on her now?  
ROSE: ...Kanaya?  
VRISKA: Yes? Who the fuck else????????  
ROSE: I thought you didn’t want me to do that.  
VRISKA: I mean, that was mostly a joke? Part of the whole antagonization thing we’ve got going on?  
VRISKA: I dunno, it just seems like common sense that you should go track her down and talk to her.  
VRISKA: Like. As soon as possi8le.  
ROSE: ...  
ROSE: Shit!  
VRISKA: Ha!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: 8ye, Lalonde.  
ROSE: Fuck you for this!  
VRISKA: Anytime. ::::)  



End file.
